Royal Fiance: A Father's Promise
by gingerlog100
Summary: This is a sequal from the Royal Fiance and this story is going to reflect on Sota's family.
1. The Notes

**CH 1**

**Royal Fiance**

**The Notes**

It's been three months since Sota's almost death and Ichigo's confession, but the two love birds are at peace in Genovia. Sota's aunt is out of the hospital, his friend Kenta is working for a business company with the help fom his sister Amari. This story is going to reflect on Sota's father and his promise of the Imperial title with a sacrifice.

**_At the Palace... _**

Sota: Ichigo, hand me the tomato seeds please.

Ichigo: Ok, Sota it's hot out here and I think I've got a tan from the sun.

Sota: It is hot but when I'm done with the garden, I'll make some lemonade.

Ichigo: What kind?

Sota: What kind do you want?

(Ichigo thinks)

Ichigo: Pink lemonade.

Sota: Do you want a snack with it too?

Ichigo: Of course, and how about a desert?

Sota: Desert? What kind of desert?

Ichigo: A kiss from a handsome prince.

(Sota blushes)

Ichigo leans over and kisses Sota on the lips ever so gentle.

Sota: Ok ok, if you keep kissing me then I won't be able to make the lemonade and the snack.

Ichigo: But I love your kisses my sweet Sota.

Sota: Funny really funny.

(The two make their way to the kitchen and lemonade plus the snack was made)

**_Meanwhile... _**

King Isshin: So Yuzu, what do you want for this upcoming party you're planning?

Yuzu: Many things dad.

Karin: Define things?

Yuzu: Well...

Karin: Enough said.

(While talking, Ganju entered the room with a package in his hands)

Yuzu: Is that package for me Ganju?

Ganju: No Miss Yuzu, this package is for...

King Isshin: Is it my collection of bottled boats?

Ganju: Sorry sir but no.

Karin: I bet it's old junk, right?

***Sigh* **

Ganju: Not even close, this package is for Sota.

King Isshin: How can you tell? It doesn't have a name on it.

Karin: There's a note with his name on it and I guess this package is for him.

King Isshin: Damn, well then I guess someone will have to tell Sota, anyone?

Yuzu: I'll get him.

***Footsteps* **

Ichigo: What's with the package?

Sota: Yeah, it's really big.

Ganju: Sota, this package is for you and it has a note attached too.

Sota: Let me see the note.

**~NOTE~ **

To Sota,

I promise that I will sacrifice things that matter less for the things that matter most, and that includes my family. When deciding how to spend my time and resources, I will think about fatherhood as an investment in the next generation and will put my own formerly selfish interests aside for the benefit of this family for which I have taken responsibility.

Love Dad.

Sota: This note...

Ichigo: Sota, what's wrong?

Sota: My father wrote this, it looks like he sacrifiaced something.

Yuzu: What about the package?

King Isshin: Yes, open it up.

(Open the package scared Sota a bit)

Sota: It's notes and more notes. I don't undrstand.

Karin: Sota, look there's a book with another note.

**~NOTE 2~ **

Dear Sota,

Everyone in the world is just an ordinary person. Some people may wear fancy hats or have big titles or (temporarily) have power and want you to think they are above the rest. Don't believe them. They have the same doubts, fears, and hopes; they eat, drink, sleep, and fart like everyone else. Question authority always but be wise and careful about the way you do it.

Sincerly, Ojiisan.


	2. Questions

**Ch 2**

**Royal Fiance**

**Questions**

From the last chapter, Ganju had a package that was for Sota and all it had in it was notes from his father plus a book with another note from his grandfather. Now questions swarm his brain.

Karin: Sota, you look very pale faced right now, do you need water?

Sota: Water would be nice but coffee is what I need right now Karin.

Ichigo: How much coffee are we talking about?

Sota: Five cups.

King Isshin: Five cups!? Is it really necessary Sota?

Sota: Yes, it's necessary.

Coffee was brought to Sota as he read throught all of the notes fom his father and grandfather.

Sota: Can someone give me a phone please?

Ganju: I'll fetch you one.

Sota: Good because I have questions for my Auntie.

***Dial dial* **

Aunt Izumi: Hello?

Sota: Auntie, it's Sota.

Aunt Izumi: Sota, how are you doing? How's Genovia?

Sota: I'm fine, Genovia is great but I have questions to ask you.

Aunt Izumi: What kind of questions?

Sota: I got a package that has notes from my father and my grandfather, plus a book but it has a lock on it, do you know anything about this?

Aunt Izumi: I do know of the notes and the book but there's some things that I shouldn't say or speak about Sota.

Sota: Auntie, are you hiding something from me?

Aunt Izumi: Like I said, I can't speak about it, I hope you understand that.

Sota: I wish I could. If you won't tell me, then fly to Genovia for a visit.

Aunt Izumi: Now I can do that, I'll fly over in three days.

***Sigh* **

Sota: That's great, bye then Auntie.

Aunt Izumi: Bye Sota.

Sota: She knows but won't tell and there's one other person I can call.

Sota gets his laptop and searches for his cousin's name from his father's side.

Sota: Cousin Kikyo, I hope you have the answers to my questions.

***Dial dial* **

Kikiyo: Hello?

Sota: Kikyo, I have some questions for you.


	3. It's A Secret

**CH 3**

**Royal Fiance**

**It's A Secret**

_**SOTA'S POV **_

Auntie won't tell me anything, but she knows about the notes and the book. I don't know if my cousin Kagome knows about this too. What is so secret that no one wants me to find out about? Why did my father and grandfather leave these notes, plus this book and now, I'm calling my cousin Kikyo for answers.

_**END POV **_

Sota: Kikyo this is Sota, what do you know about the notes and a book?

Kikyo: Sota, notes are stuff you write down and a boo...

Sota: No no, I got a package that has notes from my father and grandfather plus a key-locked book, do you know about this?

Kikyo: Yes.

Sota: Then tel...

Kikyo: No, I'm sorry.

***Angery Face* **

Sota: Why the hell not?

Kikyo: If you want to know about the notes and book, call Miroku.

Sota: How come you can't...

Kikyo: I don't make the rules, I just follow orders.

Sota: Orders from who?

Kikyo: From the Japanese Embassador.

***Sigh***

Sota: Bye Kikyo.

Ichigo: Did she say anything?

Sota: She said that I should call a person named Miroku to answer my questions and that she's following orders.

Ichigo: Orders from who?

Sota: The Japanese Embassador.

Ichigo: Confusing much.

Sota: Really confusing.

Ichigo: Sota you need to relax, let me take you out somewhere to refresh your mind.

Sota: My mind is on the notes and this book.

Ichigo feels really bad for his wife who is trying hard to find answers from his family, all he could do is worry.

_**Later... **_

Sota: Note number 18.

Dear Sota,

There are so many things I'd like to tell you face to face. I either lack the words or fail to find the time or place. But in this special letter, son, for needed words of praise; the counsel and the guidance, too, that shaped your growing-up days. No words of mine can tell you, son, the things I really feel; but you must know my love for you is lasting, warm, and real.

You made my world a better place and, through the coming years, I'll keep these precious memories as cherished souvenirs.

Love Dad.

Sota: This one is a heavy one, such a nice thing to say.

***Door Opens* **

Ichigo: It;s time for bed Sota, you need the sleep.

Sota: I know but...

Ichigo: No buts, now come to bed please.

Sota: You are worried about me are?

Ichigo: Yes I am.

***Kisses on lips* **

Ichigo: Bed now.

Sota: Ok then.

Ichigo: Goodnight my love.

Sota: Night.


	4. Miroku's Wisdom

**CH 4 **

**Royal Fiance **

**Miroku's Wisdom**

Sota is really frustrated, he now knows that his cousin Kikyo has information about the notes and the book but since she won't tell Sota, she then tells him to call a person named Miroku to answer the questions he needs. Miroku is a wise man, he has the answers to anything but the question is does he have Sota's answers?

_**Morning... **_

***Tap tap tap* **

Queen Misuki: Ichigo, stop tapping on the table please.

Ichigo: Sorry mother but I can't, I'm worried about Sota.

King Isshin: I know you're worried about him son, but nothing is going to stop him from finding out answers to his solution.

Ichigo: Something has to stop him, I just don't want to see him get hurt.

King Isshin: I know.

***Creek-* **

Sota: Sorry for being late for breakfast everyone.

King Isshin: It's fine Sota, just come and sit.

Queen Misuki: Yes sit, do you want some coffee?

Sota: Coffee is nice.

***Sizzle* **

Sota: Crap, burned my lip.

Karin: Sota, when is your aunt coming to Genovia?

Sota: In two days, I need to hurry.

Yuzu: Are you in a rush?

Sota: You can say that Yuzu.

[Breakfast with the family is nice, Sota rushing through coffee, not so nice]

**_Later In The Library... _**

Ganju: Sota, you should try looking up Mr. Miroku's bio on the internet for more information.

Sota: I wish I could but everytime I look up his bio, there's a password code which I don't have.

Ganju: A password huh? He's must be very wise to put up a password.

Sota: I know right. It feels like the password is right infront of us.

Ganju: Hey Sota, look at this paper I found in the package box.

***Gaze at paper* **

Sota: This is Miroku's phone number and address.

Ganju: Yeah, you should do what your cousin said and call him.

Sota: Like you said he's wise and he knows everything.

***Sigh* **

Sota: Ok I'm going to call him.

***Dial dial* **

Sota: It's ringing.

Miroku: Hello? How's calling me during my kung fu lesson?

Sota: Sorry to disturb you, but I'm looking for answers.

Miroku: Answers to what? And who am I talking to?

Sota: My name is Sota Park and...

Miroku: Sota Park? I know who you are, I bet you want answers to those random notes and that book.

_[Very smart Miroku] _

Miroku: You must have tons of question and I can try to explain as much as I can.

Sota: I thought you know everything.

Miroku: I do but with your family history, It's a whole different story Sota.

Sota: Explain it please.

***Talk talk talk* **

Miroku: How do you doing so far Sota?

Sota: Ok...I'm ok.

Miroku: Before you hang up, I'm going to tell you something important and it will help you with part of your family history.

Sota: Ganju, give me a pin and paper please.

Ganju: Ok.

Miroku: Are you ready?

Sota: Yeah.

Miroku: _He that would live in peace and at ease, must not speak all he knows, nor judge all he sees. _

_A clever person turns great problems into little ones and little ones into none at all. _

_Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._


	5. I'm Adopted?

**CH 5 **

**Royal Fiance **

**I'm Adopted? **

After talking to Miroku, Sota didn't speak for three minutes and kept looking faced shocked with some sadness too. His aunt will be arriving tomorrow morning to see him but Sota can't let her find out what he's been doing. Let's see what happens...

**_Outside Patio... _**

Queen Misuki: Fresh air and the breeze is wonderful.

Karin: Mom, are you coming for a swim?

Yuzu: Yeah mom come in, the water is great.

Queen Misuki: Maybe later girls, I'm just relaxing.

Karin & Yuzu: MOM!

***Sigh* **

Queen Misuki: Okay, let me change clothes.

***Footsteps* **

Ichigo: Hey Karin; Yuzu, do you know where Sota is?

Karin: He's in the library.

Yuzu: Ichigo, you should come for a swim.

Ichigo: No thanks.

Queen Misuki: I'm back girls, hey Ichigo where are you going?

Ichigo: Going to see Sota.

Queen Misuki: Ok bye then.

Heading to the library where Karin said he was at and he is but as Ichigo stepped forward to Sota, he noticed that Sota was staring at the window with a sad look of disbelief on his face.

Ichigo: Sota, are you ok?

Sota: No, I'm not...ok.

Ichigo: You're crying, what's wrong?

Sota: It's nothing, please...I want to be alone.

Ichigo: I won't leave you alone, I'm your husband and I'm staying here with you.

Sota: I'm ...confused.

***Crying* **

Ichigo: Sota, you're gonna cry yourself to death.

Sota: Maybe for the best.

Ichigo couldn't make Sota stop crying because he doesn't know what's wrong with him or that he would be happy to die from crying. All Ichigo could do is comfort his wife to sleep.

_**Meanwhile In Japan... **_

Kagome: Mom are you ready yet, we are going to miss our flite to Genovia.

Izumi: Almost Kagome, I can't find my blue sweater.

Kagome: Dammit mom.

Izumi: Can you help me find it?

Kagome: Check third dresser.

***Scatter* **

Izumi: Here it is, thank you Kagome.

Kagome: Sure now come on, we need to catch our plane.

Mother and daughter drove to the airport where they sat in first class with the finest Genovian grape wine and soft recliner seats.

**[*Beep*]** Pilot: Attention everyone, please fassen your seat belts we are taking off for Genovia in twenty seconds.

***Ring ring* **

Kagome: Your phone is ringing, I'm taking a nap.

Izumi: Hello?

Kikyo: Izumi, we need to talk.

Izumi: Talk about what Kikyo?

Kikyo: It's about Sota.

Izumi: What about him?

Kikyo: He called me about the notes and the book.

Izumi: You didn't tell him anything did you?

Kikyo: No, all I said if he wanted answers he should call Miroku.

***Gasp* **

Izumi: We'll talk later.

Kikyo: You know it's going to happen, he's gonna find out that he's adopted.

Izumi: I'm afraid of that, bye Kikyo.

**_Back In Genovia... _**

King Isshin: What's wrong with Sota? He didn't eat much at dinner.

Queen Misuki: Is he sick Ichigo?

Ichigo: I don't know what's wrong with him, all I know he sits in the library near the window every morning looking sadder and sadder.

Yuzu: Did you do anything to him?

Ichigo: Hell no, I love him too much, I wouln't do anything to hurt him.

Karin: You should go check on him to see if he's ok.

As Ichigo was about to leave the table, Sota came out of the library to let the royal family know that he was fine.

King Isshin: Sota are you ok? You hardly ate dinner.

Sota: I'm fine just confused.

Queen Misuki: Confused about what dear?

***Deep breath* **

Sota: I just found out that I'm adopted.

All Sota could think about is that he was adopted and that his aunt did have a secret of not telling him the truth.


	6. You Lied Auntie

**CH 6 **

**Royal Fiance **

**You lied Auntie **

In the last chapter, sota finally found out that he was adopted. Shock for him and the royal family now knows what's wrong with him. His aunt Izumi is about to arrive in Genovia too, but she's afraid that Sota will be angery with her for not telling him about him being adopted.

**[*Beep*]** Pilot: Attention everyone, we're now in Genovia. Thank you for flying.

Izumi: Wake up Kagome, we're here.

Kagome: Finally, my ass and my back are hurting.

Izumi: Diva much?

Kagome: Me a diva? Never.

Off the plane they go where Ganju was waiting for them near the limo.

Ganju: Ms. Izumi and Ms. Kagome welcome to Genovia.

Izumi: I bet the palace is beautiful.

Kagome: I hope I can find the bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom.

***Smack* **

Kagome: Oww. Izumi: Hush now.

**_At The Palace... _**

***Knock knock* **

Ichigo: Sota, your aunt and cousin will be here soon.

Sota: ***Silence* **

Ichigo: Come on love, you can't be angery with her. I'm sure she had a reason for not telling you.

Sota: Hope she did.

Ichigo: Enough with the sad face now, let's go greet your family.

**_Later... _**

Izumi: Look at the palace, it's really beautiful as I said.

Kagome: Damn, now this is a home.

King Isshin: Welcome to the royal palace.

Queen Misuki: Yes welcome to our home.

Izumi & Kagome: Thank you.

The girls and Ichigo came out to greet their visitors.

Yuzu: Nice to meet you Ms. Izumi and Ms. Kagome.

Karin: Very nice to meet both of you.

Kagome: Twins, cool.

Izumi: Both of you are very pretty, how old are you two?

Karin: We're 15.

Yuzu: This is our older brother Ichigo.

***Step step* **

Ichigo: It's a pleasure to meet you both again.

Izumi: You're that nice handsome stranger who brought those flowers.

Ichigo: Yes, I hope those flowers pleased you.

Izumi: They did.

Sota: Auntie, happy you came.

***hugs* **

Izumi: Happy to see you.

Kagome: Sota, long time no see.

Sota: Sure Kagome.

_**Meanwhile... **_

Ganju: This is your room ladies.

Kagome: Sweet.

Izumi: Gorgeous.

Ganju: Dinner will be soon, if you ladies have any questions let me know.

Kagome: I have one, where's bathroom in this place?

Ganju: I'll show you.

Just as Izumi was unpacking her bags, Sota came into the room.

Sota: Auntie may I talk to you.

Izumi: Sota, I know that you called Kikyo.

Sota: Kikyo told you did she?

Izumi: Yes, she told me that you asked her about the notes and book. When she said that, she then told me you called Miroku too.

Sota: I did, he told me everything.

Izumi: I hardly believe that.

Sota: I hardly believe that you lied to me auntie.

Izumi: Sota...

Sota: I shouln't call you auntie because you're not my aunt.

Izumi: Sota..I.

Sota: Why didn't you tell me that I was adopted?

***Shock* **

Izumi: I just don't want you find out the truth about your...

Sota: My what?

Izumi: I don't want to say.

Sota: Please tell me.

Izumi: I'm sorry but I can't. And don't bother of asking Kagome either, just know that we're protecting you.

Sota: ***Silence* **

As they were discussing, Kagome overheard them outside the door.

Kagome: Ah shit.


	7. Minamoto Clan

**CH 7**

**Royal Fiance **

**Minamoto Clan **

_**[Flashback] **_

Lord Hassan is the master of his imperial home. He has a son named sota. Loving father and husband, he tries his best of preparing his son to take his place one day.

Lord Hassan: Who's a good boy?

Baby Sota: Goo goo.

Lord Hassan: You like it when daddy plays with you.

Lady Kagura: I see that you two are having fun.

Lord Hassan: We are and it would be more fun if my lovely wife would join us.

Lady Kagura: I think she would be happy to join both of you.

***Laughing* **

Lady Kagura: He will be a great lord one day.

Lord Hassan: I think your right about that. The happy family enjoyed their fun time together, but there is something or someone who doesn't want to see them happy.

***Footsteps* **

Grandfather Minamoto: My son we have a problem.

Lord Hassan: What kind of problem father?

Grandfather Minamoto: I've found out that a clan is planning to kill the next heir.

Lady Kagura: Who wants to kill my baby?

Lord Hassan: No one is going to kill my son.

Grandfather Minamoto: Here is a letter that wa left on a dagger.

***Reads letter* **

_To the Minamoto Clan _

_You shall not know what we are and who we are. All you need to know is that we will do anything to kill the next heir. Lord Hassan, you shall fall and so will your kingdom. You and your family cause my family's name in shame. The Imperial Title belongs to us, if you can't give back what is ours then you will pay with your life._

Lord Hassan: How disturbing.

Lady Kagura: What should we do?

Lord Hassan: We must hide Sota.

_**[End Flashback]**_


	8. Protect My Son

**CH 8 **

**Royal Fiance **

**Protect My Son**

Grandfather Minamoto: There's no other way for us to escape from the Fujiwara Clan.

Lord Hassan: We have to do something father.

Lady Kagura: Yes we must do something, I don't want my baby to be killed.

Grandfather Minamoto: There's one way we can save him.

Lord Hassan & Lady Kagura: What?

***Deep Breath* **

Grandfather Minamoto: There's a couple I know very well and they would be happy to take Sota.

Lord Hassan: Who are these people father?

Grandfather Minamoto: Their names are Linda and John Park, very kind people.

Lady Kagura: Are you sure about this?

Grandfather Minamoto: I know both of you are afraid, I am as well but we have no choice.

***Stares at one another* **

Lady Kagura: Go find them then.

Lord Hassan: Find them now father.

_**Later... **_

Linda: My lord, your father told us what's going on and we will take care of Sota for you.

John: Yes, we will raise him as if he were our own.

Lord Hassan: I do believe that.

Lady Kagura handed her baby to Linda for that she will never see him again until this war was over. Tears fell from her face, so did her husband.

Lady Kagura: Goodbye my sweet boy.

Lord Hassan: Protect my son, he must not know of his true life. When he is of the age at 16, he shall find us again.

John: We'll proctect him with our lives my lord.

***Footsteps* **

Grandfather Minamoto: I have something to give to you two and Sota.

Linda: What is it?

Grandfather Minamoto: Three moon pendants for each of you.

John: What are they for?

Grandfather Minamoto: These pendants will keep you save out of danger.

***Hugs* **

Linda: You didn't have to.

Grandfather Minamoto: I wanted to, now we must leave. There's a plane leaving for Japan and everything is taking care of.

Linda and John got on the plane for Japan where baby Sota will be safe from the Fujiwara Clan. And this is how Sota's life began.


	9. Returing To Ryukyu Kingdom?

**CH 9 **

**Royal Fiance **

**Returing To Ryukyu Kingdom? **

_Families are the compass that guides us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter. _

Sota: Auntie I want to return back to the place were I was born.

Izumi: I know you do and believe me, I too want you to reunite with your family but we don't know if it's save to return.

***Knock knock* **

Kagome: Mom, I hope you two are done talking because there is someone down stairs waiting to see you and Sota.

Izumi: Who Kagome?

Kagome: It's Sota's grandfather.

***Gasp* **

Sota: My grandfather? He's here?

Sota, Izumi, and Kagome ran down stairs to greet Sota's grandfather, plus Sota had questions again of what's happening now.

Grandfather Hinamoto: Greetings to you King Isshin and Queen Misuki.

King Isshin: Greetings to you.

Queen Misuki: Yes welcome.

***Footsteps* **

Grandfather Hinamoto: Sorry to come here unannounced but I'm here to see my grandson Sota.

Yuzu: No way, so you're Sota's grandfather.

Grandfather Minamoto: Yes princess Yuzu.

Karin: So may I ask, what's with the bodygaurds?

Grandfather Minamoto: They're her to escort me and Sota back to Ryukyu Kingdom.

***Stares* **

Ichigo: Back to Ryukyu Kingdom?

Grandfather Minamoto: You must be Ichigo right?

Ichigo: Yes.

Grandfather Minamoto: And what I've been told is that you and Sota are married.

Ichigo: Correct.

Grandfather Hinamoto: I'm pleased that my grandson found someone special to him.

Ichigo: Thank you.

***Sigh* **

Sota: GRANDFATHER!

Grandfather Hinamoto: Sota, my dear grandson.

Sota: Long time no see.

Grandfather Hinamoto: Yes, it has been a long time.

Big hugs from both Sota and his grandfather for that they haven't seen each other in sixteen years, now that his grandfather is here, Sota can get some answers about his birth parents.

Grandfather Hinamoto: I know you must have questions but I'm here to take you back to Ryukyu.

Sota: I can return to my homeland?

Grandfather Hinamoto: Yes, I know you want to see your parents.

***Sweating* **

Izumi: Are you sure about this Hinamoto? Is it save for him to return?

Kagome: That's a good question, is it save?

Grandfather Hinamoto: We have lots of secerity around the palace and around the kingdom Izumi.

Sota: Palace?

Izumi: I hope so, it's Sota's choice if he wants to go, I'm not stopping him.

Sota: I do want to go but I would love if my husband and his family would come and also my auntie and Kagome.

Grandfather Hinamoto: If you want them to come, then I won't argue with you.

Sota: Thank you grandfather.

Backing bags again for a trip to Ryukyu Kingdom where Sota is going to meet his birth parents.


	10. My Father's Promise

**CH 10 **

**Royal Fiance **

**My Father's Promise**

In the last chapter, Sota's grandfather came to Genovia to see Sota and now both are reunited. Meanwhile, Izumi is worried if it's safe or not to return back to Ryukyu Kingdom. Now everyone is taking a trip to Sota's homeland to see his parents.

_**On Airplane... **_

Sota: Grandfather, what are my parents like?

Grandfather Hinamoto: Your parents are wonderful people, and they can't wait to see you.

Sota: Can I ask you something?

Grandfather Hinamoto: You're asking me if what kind of place is Ryukyu right?

Sota: Sort of, but am I royalty too?

***Stares* **

Grandfather Hinamoto: You can say that.

Sota: How can I not remember anything?

Grandfather Hinamoto: You were just a baby then Sota.

**[*BEEP*]** Pilot: Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Ryukyu Kingdom in two minutes.

Yuzu: I can't wait to meet Sota's parents.

Karin: Just try not to scare them Yuzu.

King Isshin: I bet they have a wine cellar.

Queen Misuki: I hope Sota's mother has the finest clothing line.

***Zzzzzz* **

Kagome: Ichigo, stop snoring so loudly.

Ichigo: I..was not snoring.

Kagome: Where's my headphones when I need them.

Izumi: I just hope things are going to be ok.

Kagome: I think you should stop worrying mom.

Izumi: Fine, I'll stop.

_**Later... **_

Grandfather Hinamoto: Look Sota, there's Ryukyu Kingdom.

Sota: Wow, it's huge.

The plane lands and everyone was just looking at how beautiful Sota's homeland is and how exciting it's going to be to see his birth parents.

Izumi: Here comes the limo.

_**SOTA'S POV**_

_I finally return home after sixteen years. My life changed and I kept asking myself what am I? And who am I? This palce called Ryukyu, my homeland, is where I was born and where my birth parents are, I hope things will come to my mind as soon as possible. _

_**END OF POV **_

_**Meanwhile... **_

Grandfather Hinamoto: Here we are, welcome to the Minamoto Palace. Welcome home Sota.

Sota: This palace is enormous.

***Footsteps* **

Lady Kagura: Sota...my dear child.

Sota: You're my mother?

Lady Kagura: Yes, I am and I'm very happy to see you again.

***Hugs* **

Lord Hassan: My son.

Sota: And you must be my father.

Lord Hassan: Sixteen long years, I know that my wish came true and that your adoptive parents kept their word and my promise to you.

Sota: All I have to say is that I really want to get to know both of you and that I'm happy to be home with my real parents.

Lord Hassan: Me and your mother are both happy to have you back in our lifes again, and I know you have questions.

Sota: I have some questions to ask, but let's enjoy the minutes we have together as a family.

One big hug with Sota and his parents. The Kurosaki family greeted themselfs to Sota's parents and enjoyed every bit of it, plus Izumi saw how happy Sota was knowing that if he was adopted or not, he would still be nephew she always had.

**THE END **

[THE NEXT STORY WILL BE CALLED FORTUNATE HEIR]


End file.
